Anniversary
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Once a year Clark Kent disappears for a day where does he go? Lois finds out. Oneshot
1. Once a year

Disclaimer I do not own anything and am not doing this for money.

Anniversary

Once a year every year Clark Kent/Superman disappears no one sees him for a full 24 hours where does he go? Lois wants the answer, set after she and Clark are engaged. This is a one-shot I've had in my head for a while there probably won't be a sequel.

Lois Lane was sitting at her desk at the Daily Planet typing up the final draft of her latest story, an expose on the 'after hours hobbies' of a certain senator when her eyes drifted over to the calendar, she sighed heavily. It was coming up at the end of the week, THAT day, the one day every year when Clark went who knows where and neither he nor superman were seen at all, May 4th.

Lois was dying to know where it was her fiancé was going, but on the other hand she was kind of afraid to find out. On the one hand she knew Clark, and she knew that he would never cheat on her under any circumstances, but on the other hand what if there was something wrong with him, something he wanted to keep hidden from her because he didn't want to scare her? What if his Kryptonian DNA was having a bad reaction to something here on Earth that was making him sick?

Lois didn't think she'd be able to handle it if she found out Clark were ill or worse dying. Then she shook her head, no that wasn't it, Clark would tell her if it were something that serious. Besides, she doubted a potentially deadly illness could be that precise in its occurrence Lois muttered, "Come on girl getta hold of yourself and think of something reasonable."

A part of Lois wondered if she could just let this go, but she knew that wasn't possible she'd been watching Clark ever since he'd first come to the Daily Planet. During the early years of their partnership she had asked him on several occasions where he went every year. His answer was always the same; Clark would get this distant look on his face and gaze towards the horizon, then say in a quiet voice, "Away." Naturally Lois had tried to follow him several times, but had never been able to.

Lois smirked as she realized that Clark had obviously been using his super powers to keep her from finding out. Looking back now she couldn't help, but wonder if he'd done that on purpose just because he knew it would drive her nuts. Back then the only way they really communicated was by baiting each other back and forth. Lois' thought where interrupted when the elevator gave a loud ding, Lois turned in time to see Clark getting out. He looked, well, run down was the only way Lois could describe it.

That was the other strange thing about today normally nothing got Clark's spirits down, he was always so upbeat and ready to roll no matter what, but every year at this time he was quiet and withdrawn. Finally Lois just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh screw it."  
Lois walked over to Clark and pulled him into a hug that he returned and lent into, Lois shuddered she was so used to Clark being the strong one. The great invincible man who could and would always save her from anything, but now she could tell that Clark needed her and she had to strong for him for once.

They stood like that for a few minutes and finally Lois pulled back and asked, "So where do you go?" Clark sighed and looked around for a moment, but he didn't give Lois the distant look she was used to instead he met her gaze and said, "Are you sure you really want to know?" Lois thought for a moment, 'did she want to know or was she just curious?' Finally she nodded and Clark gave her a small smile, "then you can come with me." Lois' eyes widened, "Really, you're serious?" Clark nodded, "Lois I love you, you're going to be my wife. I don't want to keep any more secrets from you, just ask and I'll tell you anything. I have no problem with you coming along; I just have to get some things before hand o.k.?"

Lois nodded and went back to her desk feeling slightly shocked, after all this time it just seemed too easy to get an o.k. on this with no real argument or hesitation, but she still couldn't help feeling charged. She was finally going to get the answer to a question that she had wondered about for years.

Over the next few days Clark went to various stores, and Lois couldn't help feeling confused by what he'd bought. A bouquet of white plastic flowers, a second bouquet of live sunflowers, a copy of the children's book The Velveteen Rabbit, and a compass. As a journalist Lois was more than used to piecing things together with a limited amount of information, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what in the world Clark would be doing with these apparently random objects.

The morning of May 4th dawned bright and clear, one of those beautiful spring days that you never want to end. Lois groaned as she rolled over to turn off the alarm clock, for a moment she wondered why she'd set it to go off this early on a Saturday no less. Then she remembered what was happening today and quickly shot out of bed at a speed which could've given Clark a run for his money. Lois showered and dressed in a dark purple dress which Clark always said he loved seeing her in and headed out to the kitchen were Clark was all ready waiting ready to go.

Clark was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of matching black slacks. Lois couldn't help raising an eyebrow as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee, she wasn't used to seeing Clark in dark clothing.

It made him look a lot different, but it also brought out the natural shine in his hair and made his tanned skin look like it was practically glowing. Clark smiled at her and said, "You look great." Lois smiled back, "Thank so do you, I must say that's quiet an interesting ensemble you have on. Not your usual weekend wear." Lois was used to Clark walking around in jeans and a T-shirt on the weekends or one of his traditional flannel shirts which he had never really gotten out of the habit of wearing. No matter where he went or what he did Clark was born a farm boy and that was something you could always see in him even when he was saving lives.

Clark looked himself over and said, "I know, but this is a special occasion and I usually dress up for it." Lois nodded and they finished breakfast in silence, Clark put rinsed off the dishes and left them to dry then he picked up the bag full of things he'd bought this week as he said, "Well we'd better get going it's a long drive and we don't want to be late." Lois raised an eyebrow, "Drive?" She had expected them to fly there (wherever 'there' was) and she was surprised to hear Clark wanted to drive; he usually avoided driving unless he had to. Clark always said he'd pulled too many people out of wrecks to feel completely comfortable in a car no matter how invulnerable he was.

Clark nodded to her, "yes, no super powers, not today anyways." Lois stood grabbed their bags as she followed Clark down to the under ground garage where his car was parked, Clark had told her to pack an overnight bag and had set one for himself as well. Clark asked three times if Lois was sure she could handle both before Lois reminded him that they were rolling suitcases and therefore didn't need to be carried. Once they got to the garage Clark placed the bags in the trunk as Lois took the shopping bag and put it on the back seat of Clark's dark blue Chevy Impala that like everything else about his 'life' was unobtrusive so that he wouldn't draw undue attention. Clark started to drive and for once Lois didn't talk his ear off, she could tell that he needed the time to take it easy, but she gasped when she saw the road sign that read, 'Smallville 120 miles' Lois turned, "We're going to Smallville? Please don't tell me the only reason you vanish every year is to visit with your mother." Lois loved Mrs. Kent (well Martha as she insisted being called), but if that's all this was she was going to explode. Clark chuckled lightly, "No, Mom will be there, but we aren't going just to spend time with her."

Clark turned his attention back to the road and after a few minutes he spoke again, "Did I ever tell you about Evan?" Lois made a face at the sudden change of topic, but searched her memory none the less thinking over the many conversations she and Clark had had over the years and trying to remember if he'd ever mentioned someone named Evan, "No I don't think you have." Clark nodded and sighed, "Well it all started one warm spring night when Lana and I were still dating." Lois looked over surprised; Clark usually didn't talk about his time with Lana around her. The two women got along well enough, but Lois knew mentioning other women in front of her made Clark uncomfortable, but he still continued without the usual blush that covered his face when he talked of previous relationships.

Over the next two hours he told Lois everything about the small baby they'd found out in Evans field who had died less than a week later. Lois felt her heart break as she heard the sorrow in Clark's voice and saw the lost look in his eyes. Lois knew that Clark wanted to have children, but at the same time they were both aware that it was unlikely he would be able to actually father a child. Lois could tell how much the little boy had meant to him and how hard Evans' death had really been on Clark.

As he finished his story Lois reached over and squeezed his large shoulder, "Oh Clark I'm so sorry, I can tell he meant a lot to you, so that's where we're going to see Evan? Clark blinked trying to keep in tears and said in a chocked voice, "yes, and we're also going to visit Dad." Lois' eyes widened she knew that Jonathan Kent had died when Clark was 18 and that meant they were also going to his grave site.

Lois grimaced, "Two in one day, are you sure you're up for it?" Clark nodded, "Yeah, it's what I do every year Dad died in the winter, but spring was his favorite time of year. He said it was like the world was being born all over again, with all the new growth and animals coming out of hibernation. He loved spring so I use this day to celebrate the lives of two people that meant so much to me." Lois sniffed and nodded unable to speak from the sheer intensity of Clark's words, Lois gasped when she saw the large sign that read, 'Welcome to Smallville meteor capital of the world.' Lois hadn't even noticed the time had gone by she'd been so fixated on what Clark was saying. Clark winced at the words, but didn't show any other reaction as he turned and headed to the old field with a run down windmill right in the center.

Lois was surprised to see a small red VW bug parked near the field as well she hadn't expected anyone else to be there, as Clark pulled up and parked Lana Lang stepped out of the other car. She was wearing a short black dress and holding a small bag in her hands. Lois got out of the car and went over to give the other woman a hug which Lana returned, "Hey Lois it's good to see you again, Clark told me you were coming." Lois nodded, "It's good to see you to, I just wish it were under better circumstances." Lana nodded and as the two pulled back Clark gave Lana a hug to.

Lois had to push down a feeling of jealousy, but it went away as she heard Clark say, "I'm glad you're here Lana, this never seems to get any easier does it?" Lana sniffed and said, "no, and I don't think it ever will." They pulled back and Lois could see they were both crying, not sure what to say she simply walked over and held Clark's hand. Clark squeezed gently as they walked over to the old windmill that was in serious need of replacing. 

There was a bronze plaque hanging from it which read, "Evan Lang Kent May 4th 2005- May 7th 2005 our little boy, his life was short, but it changed ours forever you are always in our hearts and thoughts." Lois looked down and saw a small plastic container with a stuffed velveteen rabbit sitting in front of a book and holding bouquet of white flowers Lois gave a small smile as Lana reached down and opened the container, "You know I always hope that one year we'll come back and the rabbit won't be here. That somehow maybe it would get out just like in the story." Clark nodded and bent down they took the rabbit, book, and flowers out of the box. Lana took a new rabbit out of her bag, it looked like the old one, but it had a blue silk ribbon tied around its neck, Clark smiled and put the flowers in front so it looked like the rabbit was holding the flowers.

Lana took a bouquet of real flowers and placed them at the foot of the windmill as Clark said, "Now you listen hear rabbit we want you to take good care of Evan for us got it?" Lois couldn't help the sad smile that came to her face when she heard a grown man talking to a stuffed bunny like a small child (especially when it was this particular man). As Clark closed the box she looked over and saw Lana was smiling as well. Clark pulled out the book he bought and began to read, "Once you become real, you can't be ugly, except to those who don't understand."1 Clark read the entire book out loud while Lois and Lana stood on either side of him just listening to his voice. Lois couldn't help feeling a bit like an outsider, after all this was something special between Lana and Clark and even though she wanted to be here a part of her felt like maybe she shouldn't be. Clark continued to read and Lois soon found herself getting lost in the words of the story.

Lois looked over and saw that Lana's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back so she faced the sun as memories of the sweet little boy who had meant so much to them rushed through her head. As Clark finished Lois saw that he and Lana were crying once more and who could blame them considering the situation? Clark reached down opened the box once more, placed the book inside, then closed and locked it, "You know it took a lot of finagling to get permission to put the plaque and box here. If Dad hadn't been elected senator and had so many friends in town I don't think we ever would've gotten away with it."

Lana shook her head, "we would have found a way Clark, one way or another we would have gotten this here." Lana turned to stare straight at the plaque, "I went back to Paris this year Evan, it was just as beautiful as I remember. I went all the way to the top of the Eiffel tower, the view was incredible. I hope you liked it to, because I know you were there with me." Clark nodded, "I fly to different parts of the world every day and no matter what I'm doing I always see something that will remind me of you. The way you were always so excited to see everything and explore the world. I may be going to different places to save people, but I'm also going so that you get to live your dream to. I miss you so much I know we both do."

Lana nodded and Lois couldn't help feeling another sense of jealousy that Lana this special connection to Clark but then she mentally smacked herself, 'knock it of all ready today isn't about you.' They stayed there for another half an hour talking to and about Evan finally Lana turned to Clark and pulled him into another hug which he returned, "Well I know you have to be going you wouldn't want to be late." Clark nodded, "I'm sure Mom and Dad would understand if I was." Lana gave him a small smile and stepped away picking up the bag she'd brought with her, "See you again next year Clark." Clark nodded sadly with a far away look on his face, "Yeah next year." Lana and Clark embraced once more than Lana kissed her hand and pressed it to the plaque, "good-bye Evan happy birthday."

As soon as Lana left Clark pulled Lois into a hug whispering, "Thank you for coming, I know that wasn't easy for you, but I needed you here." Lois felt confused and couldn't help saying, "You never needed me here before." Clark shook his head, "Yes I did I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Lois nodded as she returned the hug Clark was always so worried about other people that he often let his own needs slide. What's more he didn't like to admit that he needed help from anyone not even those he loved most, a trait Martha swore he got from Jonathan.

The two of them just stood there, Lois wasn't sure how long and she really didn't care, she knew that Clark needed her right now and she was determined to be there for him. After a while Clark straightened, "come on let's go." Lois gently grabbed his arm as he turned back towards the car, "Are you sure you can drive?" Clark nodded, "Yes, but thank you." Clark picked up his bag and they both headed back to the car and drove to the Smallville cemetery. Lois noticed that it was now well past noon, but for some reason she just didn't feel hungry. Perhaps because of everything that had happened today she simply didn't need food. Lois shook her head and got in the car, Clark gave her hand another squeeze and then he started to drive.

Martha Kent was waiting for them when they got there she wore a dark red dress (that Clark whispered had always been his fathers' favorite on her) and she was holding a picture frame close to her chest. Clark grabbed his bag as he stepped out of the car and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, Martha Kent leaned into her sons larger form as though she needed him to hold her up. Lois stood back for a moment, but soon walked over and gave Martha a handshake and a hug, "Hello Martha." Martha gave a quiet, "Hello Lois thanks for coming it means a lot to both of us."

They walked through the cemetery over to a grave stone that read, "Jonathan Kent 1956-2006 beloved father and husband, our moral compass." Underneath it the words, "my hero" had been burned into the stone, Lois gave a small smile as she realized Clark must have done it after the funeral all those years ago. Clark pulled the flowers and the compass out and placed them on the headstone, "Here you go Dad so you don't get lost on your way back to heaven." Clark had told Lois about the family tradition of giving a compass to family members on important occasions.

Lois put an arm on Clark's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her as Martha placed the photo down in front of the stone. Inside the frame was a picture of Martha, Clark, and Jonathan taken on Christmas the last year Jonathan was alive. The three of them were standing in front of a large fully decorated tree with a pile of presents at their feet. Martha was wearing a light blue sweater with snow flakes all over it while Clark had on a red and green flannel shirt which Lois couldn't help snickering at. Jonathan wore a red sweater with nothing on it, he had his arms resting on Martha and Clark's shoulders, the three of them were smiling obviously enjoying being together as a family.

Lois wrinkled her brow, "Who took that?" Clark smirked, "We put the camera on the counter and set the timer." Lois nodded and felt stupid for not thinking of that herself. Martha reverently touched the grave stoned and said, "I miss you so much." As she straightened Clark pulled her into the hug mimicking the image of the photo, Lois was more than willing to wrap her arms around both of them as Clark said, "We all miss him Mom you're not alone I'll always be here for you I promise." Martha nodded and Lois could see she was crying and felt several tears fall down her face as well.

Lois had never known Clark's father very well, she had lived with the Kent's it's true, but Jonathan had died less than two years after she came to Smallville so she had never gotten to know him as well as she would have liked. Despite all that she still felt as though she had known him from all the stories Clark had told her. Lois also knew that even is she had never met him she would still know that Jonathan Kent was a great man because he had raised such a wonderful son. Eventually the three of them stepped back and Clark said, "You know the other reason we decided to do this today was because this was the time of year Dad and I would take our yearly fishing trip. I still remember casting lines in the back yard when I was a kid; I slept with my fishing rode for three nights straight.

Lois gave him a curious look and said, "Should I be jealous?" Martha and Clark both gave a light laugh as Martha said, "You know I still remember the first time I saw Jonathan back in college. He was sitting in the front row of the class and his blonde hair was practically glowing in the sun and then when he turned around and I caught his eye that was it. I knew that this was the man for me." Lois nodded she remembered feeling something similar when she first met Clark. Lois cleared her throat and echoed her earlier thoughts said, "Even though I didn't know Jonathan that well I know he was a good man and I'd know that even if I never met him because he raised a son who became such an incredible man. My father once told me that you can tell how great someone is by the effect they have on others and I always believed that, which is why I believe Jonathan Kent must have been one of the greatest who ever lived."

Clark and Martha both nodded as Clark said, "He was, and we will always be grateful to have had him in our lives and always miss the fact that he isn't there anymore." Martha said, "Yes, but we have to remember that as long as we live Jonathan will always be with us so he's not really gone." Lois couldn't help nodding, she didn't know how Martha Kent always knew the right thing to say, but somehow she did. Lois couldn't help wondering if it was some kind of strange inborn trait. The three of them stood there for a while not saying anything just standing there and watched as the sun set. Once darkness had come they headed back to the Kent's farm house.

As usual Martha had cooked an amazing dinner which she quickly heated up as Clark set the table. As soon as the smell of food entered the kitchen Lois' stomach gave a loud growl reminding her of how long it had been since she had eaten. Lois blushed as Clark turned and gave her a knowing look obviously having heard the noise. As they got dinner set up Clark and Martha told stories of Jonathan, some Lois had heard before and some she hadn't Lois couldn't help laughing when she heard how Jonathan had once split his pants picking up a hay bale causing the hammer he had in his pocket fall out onto the ground and leave dent in the barn floor that was still there to this day.

Dinner was a much more relaxed and warm event than breakfast had been Clark and Martha swapped stories and Lois talked about the things she remembered most about Jonathan as well. Once they were finished Lois offered to help Martha with the dishes which nearly caused Clark to fall out of his chair. Lois almost never did house work; in fact before she and Clark started dating she'd eaten out almost every meal just to avoid having to clean more than one or two plates a day.

Clark took out the trash and got their bags from the car then the three of them relaxed in the living room listening to one of Jonathan's old Elvis records. Martha was the first one to bed. Shortly after she'd fallen asleep Clark carried their bags up to his old bedroom and took a shower while Lois changed into her nightgown. The two of them lay down next to each other on the bed and just held each other. Lois could tell that was what Clark needed right now, about ten minutes later Lois could feel the even breathing and hear the light snores that meant Clark had fallen asleep. Lois couldn't help smiling at what the world would think if they knew Superman snored, Lois snuggled into Clark and sighed.

Even though it had been a long day she didn't feel that tired she was glad that she'd come with Clark and she made herself a silent promise that she'd come with him every year no matter what. A few moments later Lois herself drifted off to sleep content in the knowledge that there would be no more secrets between her and Clark and that no matter what happened they would deal with it together from now on.

The end.

a./n o.k. what'd you think? Reviews are welcome as always.

1  accessed March 27 2007.


	2. Dedication

It has been two years since I wrote this story and I would like to now make a small note about it. This story is dedicated in loving memory to my uncle, a good man who died far too young.


End file.
